Head of Personnel
As the Head of Personnel you're in charge of assigning people correctly and making sure the station is staffed well. Just as a note, you are on the same level as the other Non-Captain Heads and you do not outrank any of them. Doing your Job You are the Head of Personnel. You get access to just about everything, and what you don't have access to, you can just grant yourself access to, if you get permission from the Captain, since that has to be justified. Your main responsibility is to manage the crew and make sure each department is fully staffed and working. Depending on how many crew members, that may mean some people pulling double shifts or having to do jobs they're not so good at. Reassingment Your other job is reassigning people when they come to your desk (which you should be at, or near, at all times). Make sure that they have a good and justified reason to want a job change. A Chef who suddenly wants to become a Geneticist is an example of someone who should be heavily scrutinized. Feel free to deny their request if they give a poor explanation as to how they suddenly came into possession of their sudden inter-department knowledge (My uncle was in a war/I read it in a book/I just know, are all pretty bad reasons). Alternatively, set them up with a subservient, or assistant position, until they've proven that they can do the job correctly (custom assignment titles are useful for this). Hiring and Firing As well as handing out Jobs, it's also within your authority to take them away. If someone falls asleep on the job or messes something up, you are well within your rights to demote them to a lower position after consulting the appropriate Head of Staff. Demoting a Head however, is something that should be done with the Captain's consent. In Case of Emergency Sometimes people need access to certain departments in an emergency, and the AI isn't up to the task of opening doors for people. Make sure to hand out access for those who need it, such as Security Officers. When the crisis is over however, make sure to call them back and revert them to their standard access. The Five Points of Human Resources Management The Head of Personnel can be a rather varied job. He can also savor the prestige or feel shackled to the ID computer. If you find yourself wearing teal, make the most of it by doing your job correctly. 1. Support the Captain. Be sure to work as a team to lead the crew. Earn this trust by making frequent use of command chat (:c) and deferring to him on matters of great importance, like assigning new heads or calling the shuttle. You do not outrank the other heads, but you have the unique position of being able to assign people. However, you are the one who will take over should the Captain need to stand down. 2. Uphold the Rights of Crewmen. You are tasked with judging trials under Space Law should the Captain be personally involved, or if there are doubts about his neutrality. You are normally considered the most impartial officer for this task, which prevents the appearance of a mere kangaroo court. Furthermore, Security often commits excesses and the Captain is either dead or personally involved in a case. For these reasons, you need to be sure to call for trials for high crimes before someone calls for an execution. This delicate balance of power prevents excesses against the crew. Almost always, a weak Captain and Head of Personnel will result in bad Security. 3. Follow the Principle of Least Privilege. When assigning new access levels or creating new jobs, ask yourself just how much access is really needed to perform the task. If a hardworking engineer wants EVA access, consider if he really needs access, or just for you to open the door for him while he gets a suit. If the Counselor is being proactive about finding bodies but often needs people to open doors, maybe the risk of giving him more access is less than gain from increasing his effectiveness. Decisions like these keep the station more secure and cuts down on the number of accidental arrests made by Security for assumed trespassing. Remember to write their increased access or privileged items on a sheet of paper and give it a good stamping so the Janitor will be able to show why he's mopping the Medbay floors. 4. Talk to the Crew. The Captain is often too busy dealing with who knows what. The Head of Security is usually trying to keep his department in check. The Research Director is on fire, the Chief Medical Officer is up to his elbows injured people, and the Chief Engineer is trying to keep everyone warm and breathing in a vacuum. You're really the only Head able to take time and listen to the crew. Invite crewmen to talk to you when there are conflicts. Defuse the interpersonal and interdepartmental problems you discover during these conversations, and prevent grievances from becoming grief. Advocate on behalf of the beaten to security, and generally reduce the frequency and intensity of mutinies. 5. Manage your Department First. While technically you can demote everyone who's ID you sieze to Assistant, managing civilian workers not under another head is your immediate responsibility. Keeping janitors on task, directing the Chef to throw a pizza party, and getting the records up to date are the first thing to do after assigning job and access changes. Demoting bad Security Officers or stepping in for an absent department head also falls on your desk, but going into other departments to micromanage in front of their head is both bad form and likely to make you reviled. Always clear a demotion with their department head, or ideally, have all the heads aware they can send troublesome employees your way to be sent to the mining base. This lets you focus on your immediate underlings and avoid stepping on toes. Ian Ian, who starts in your office, is the dog that keeps you company. You can pet him or just pull him around for fun. Please try to be sensible about him. Traitoring Short of a Captain tasked with stealing his own jumpsuit or a Chief Engineer with his own blueprints, a Traitor Head of Personnel is the easiest traitor job on the station. Try removing the access of anyone who poses a significant threat, or simply ordering your minions to their (unexpected) doom. Note that the AI will know if you put anything in the disposal, so refrain from trying to dump your energy blade when the Head of Security starts hammering down your door. Roleplaying Tips * You should have good knowledge of the Chain of Command.* As an example, you could play as a subservient right hand man to the Captain, or a devious power hungry maniac, only serving to further your own career goals. Remember, whatever you choose, try to enjoy it, and try not to ruin the round for other people.* You may have access to it, but you are not (read NOT) Security. Chasing and arresting criminals should be left to the likes of Security Officers and possibly the Head of Security. Your armour and weapon is for your protection only and does not give you the right to chase after criminals. If you should happen across a crime, pulling your weapon may hinder more than help. Category: Jobs